


Babysitting

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [72]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Pixel Saves the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: "I don't want to have a baby."





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart on tumblr.](https://magpiesartpile.tumblr.com/post/155471993412/so-i-read-some-fics-where-robbie-puts-the-memory)

No one thought it was strange that they hadn’t seen Sportacus all day until they heard the sound of a baby crying. To Pixel’s knowledge, there were no babies in Lazytown. Not one that hung around the park, anyway. And if it was crying, why hadn’t Sportacus appeared yet? Confused, a little cautious in case this was a Robbie Rotten Trick™, the group headed for the park.

Pixel poked his head out from behind a wall. Standing in the middle of the park, with some weird contraption next to him, was Robbie. He was holding a squirming, crying baby wrapped in blue and white cloth. Robbie spun around and at the sight of Pixel, went pale.

“Help,” he whimpered.

Pixel motioned for the other kids, still hiding behind the wall, to follow him. They swarmed Robbie and fired off question after question. The baby cried louder at the cacophony and Robbie waved his arm over the group.

“Shh!” He pleaded, “ _Shush_! You’re making it  _wors_ e!”

The kids went quiet at once. Pixel stepped closer, looking at the baby in Robbie’s arms. “Who’s this, Robbie?”

Robbie pursed his lips, “It’s... Sportaloop.”

Five gasps followed that statement. 

“What did you  _do_?” Stephanie said.

“It wasn’t _my_ fault,” Robbie pushed the sniffling baby into Pixel’s arms. Pixel fumbled for a second before holding Sportacus(?!) correctly. Robbie moved away towards his invention, “I was trying to fix my Littleizer 3000 when Sporta _idiot_ ,” he pointed at the baby, “ran under it!”

Pixel bounced the baby Sportacus, who had finally calmed down, “Can’t you just use it on him again and change him back? Didn’t that work last time?”

“I just said I was  _fixing_  the Littleizer. It doesn’t work in reverse anymore. I can’t figure out what’s wrong.”

Stingy, Ziggy, Trixie, and Stephanie all looked between Robbie, Pixel holding baby Sportacus, the Littleizer, and back to Robbie. They seemed at a loss. Pixel looked down at Sportacus. The baby giggled and tapped his pudgy fist on Pixel’s forehead. Pixel smiled back.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Pixel said with as much authority as he could muster. Everyone, even Robbie, gave him their full attention, “I’m going to look over the Littleizer and see if I can fix it. Ziggy and Stingy, go home and see if you have any old baby clothes Sportacus can wear. Trixie, we’ll need a blanket he can play on and maybe some soft food. Stephanie, go to my house and grab as many tools as you can carry.”

The four of them nodded. Ziggy even gave him a salute. Then they were gone, running off into town. Baby Sportacus booped Pixel’s nose, which Pixel hoped was an approving gesture.

Robbie huffed, “And what am I supposed to do while you look over  _my_  invention?”

Pixel held out baby Sportacus, “Here you go!”

Robbie’s eyes widened as his enemy was pushed back into his arms. Baby Sportacus, for his part, giggled again and babbled up at Robbie. Smirking, Pixel moved passed Robbie towards the invention. Behind him, he heard Robbie say in a whinny voice, “But...  I don’t  _want_  to have a baby.”

This time, Pixel and baby Sportacus laughed at the same time.


End file.
